


#41. Shapes

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: End of the season party at Drew's house





	#41. Shapes

The cast of Whose Line was enjoying a season ending party at Drew’s house when jello in different shapes was being served.

“How much alcohol do you think is in this star shaped jello?” Ryan asked Colin.

“Who knows when Drew hosts the party. I’m sure it taste more like whatever alcohol is in it then the actual jello flavor,” Colin responded.

Brad was standing near them and decided to be the first sucker to try one. “Holy shit, what the fuck did you put these jello shapes, Carey?” Brad screamed across the room.

“Let’s just say a lot of alcohol. Does it really matter what?” Drew shouted back across.


End file.
